


Lance? Getting Married? It's More Likely Than He Thinks

by TheLanceShow



Series: Sorry! [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where everything is sorta happy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cutesy, Established Relationship, FIRST TIME HE TRIED TO PROPOSE, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, RELATED TO PAINT ME BLACK AND BLUE, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i love lance, shance fluff, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro tries to propose.Key word? Tries.





	Lance? Getting Married? It's More Likely Than He Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say a bitch edited? 
> 
> 'Cause I did

He's always been gentle yet outspoken; Lance, that is. His moods always varied from a little too calm to absolutely extreme. And when Shiro dropped to his knee in front of the entire restaurant, Shiro can't say he was really sure what he would do. Knowing him, it was likely he would scream, or laugh a little hysterically, maybe even faint. Crying was definitely a possibility. When push came to shove, though, Shiro was completely wrong. It takes a moment for the soft declaration to register in his head.

"No."

Spoken softly, as if Shiro was a frightened animal, freshly rescued from the streets.

Shiro looks up at him, holding the same pose, a little dumbfounded as his mind went blank. In a small, purple velvet box was a ring. It's gorgeous, and Shiro thought Lance would think so, too. A thick band of rose gold, a three carat morganite inlaid through the center. Did Lance really not like it? He could've sworn that Lance had told him, not long ago, that morganite was his favorite stone.

"You don't like the ring?" Shiro asks with a slight frown. Lance's expression transform from simple sad bewilderment to outright pain. He kind of looks like he wants to keel over. The other patrons of the restaurant wince. Some look away with a cringe. Others look on with raised brows, faces telling of sympathy. 

"Takashi," Lance whispers, "I said, _no."_

"What don't you like about it?" Shiro pulls the ring out, inspecting it closely. The stone shines beautifully, feminine yet masculine in the setting. The color would compliment Lance's skin tone wonderfully. "Is it the stone? I thought you liked this color."

Lance gets onto his knees in front of Shiro. His eyes are becoming shinier by the second and pity screams from his eyes.

Pity?

"No, I - " Lance clears his throat, his face beginning to turn red. It's like he's forcing the words out as he continues. "I'm rejecting the proposal."

His thought process screeches to a halt as he stares at Lance, His eyes are shut tight and his hands are clenched into fists on his lap. "What?" he asks, breathless.

_Pity._

A pain akin to that of his heart shattering resonates throughout his body. Lance opens his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, fisting at it briefly.

"Takashi, listen," he says, cradling Shiro's face. His body is trembling, he just knows it. He must be shaking pretty hard by the look of worry crossing over Lance's grieving expression. "Hey, calm down."

"You don't - " Shiro cuts himself off as a cold feeling works through his body. He feels like he's dying from the inside out. "You don't have to."

"I can explain, please listen to me."

They were having a lovely evening; strolling through the amusement park, walking down the beach at sunset, then a fancy dinner at a place that had a name Shiro couldn't pronounce. He only choose the French place because Lance lives for the food. Plus, it was the only restaurant that's actually owned by a French family. Lance also adores the escargot.

But the question was - what had he done wrong?

"Don't bother," he chokes out, clambering to his feet. He pushes the ring back into its slot and snaps the box shut, eyes burning. He presses his palms to the table, leaning heavily on it, supporting his weak knees. Shiro stares down at the tarte tatin they were sharing just a moment ago.

God, he's gonna puke.

"Baby, you're misunderstanding - "

_Please don't call me that anymore._

"I got it, okay?"  Shiro murmurs, shoving the box into his suit jacket. He shrugs it on, trying his best not to break down completely in the eatery. He cold mourn later, though the process has already started. "I get it."

"No, you don't," Lance says urgently. He stands quickly, clutching Shiro's arm. It causes him to pause, see a single tear slip from his left eye.

"What are you crying about?" Shiro bites out. "You're the one who said _no_ , remember?"

He wishes he didn't sound so devastated.

"I don't - I didn't wanna hurt you! I - can you _please_ just let me _expl - "_

"Why did you wait until the end of the date to break up with me?" Shiro blurts, pressing his palms into his eyes. He doesn't want to cry, not right now. "I-I thought - "

"No,  _hear_ me!" Lance pleads, tugging on his hand until it fell away. Lance always said _'hear me'_ when he truly needed Shiro to understand how he was feeling. He looks upset, eyebrows furrowing as he uses his other hand to wipe away the tear from his cheek. "I'm not - "

"You _are_."

"You don't know what I was gonna say."

"Something like _'I'm not interested in you anymore.'_ Lance, I'd really rather just go home to cry."

Lance throws his hands into the air with probably the most dramatic eye roll Shiro has ever witnessed from him. Which says an awful lot.

"Shut up, man. I'm just trying to say that I'm not ready to get married. Hell, I turned eighteen _today_. Stop being so dramatic! I love you and you know that. Can we just -  _wait?_ Until I sort out what college I want to go to, how I really want to live my life?" Lance flops back into his seat, picking up his fork with a pout. He prods at the tatin before taking a small bite and looking up owlishly at Shiro. Wary, Shiro lowers himself into the seat across from Lance.

"You don't wanna break-up?" he asks, wiping at his face; he hadn't even noticed his eyes leaking. "You just want to wait?"

"Yeah, dummy. This is what happens when you don't let people explain." Lance cut another piece of the tatin with his fork. "It's irresponsible to do it so fast, you know?"

"Yeah," Shiro mutters. He gulps and shrinks in on himself as he becomes aware of the customers in the restaurant. A few let out chuckles, the sound relieved.

Shiro watches as a flush takes over Lance's cheeks and a shy smile makes way on dusky red lips, shiny with sugary glaze. He licks the sugar from his mouth and looks at Shiro through his eyelashes.

"Someday, though, I'd like to get married," he mumbles shyly. "Besides, that ring is gorgeous. What kind of man would I be to let that go to waste?" Lance lets out a put-upon sigh, waving his fork around. "God, what an ungrateful brat I would be!"

"Yes, you would be." Shiro laughs lightly, comfort acting like a soothing balm. "I knew you would like it."

"Mm-hm," Lance hums as he shoves another bite of the tatin into his mouth. For someone that claims they hate apples, he sure did love the dessert. Lance swallows and places the fork down on his plate. "You know me - well enough, I'd say."

"Well enough?"

"Sorry, babe," Lance says with a wink. "You gotta level up before you unlock my tragic backstory."

Shiro snorts as a waiter stiffly walks over to their table. The man has a wide grin stretched across his face.

"I'm really glad _tu garçons_  didn't break it off," the man says, voice thick with a fake French accent tinged with southern. "That would've sucked, _oui_?"

"Oui, it would have," Shiro agrees. The waiter walks away with a polite bow.

"It feels weird that he called us boys. Coulda at least said  _les gars_."

"Well, we can't all be fluent in French." Shiro pops a circle of apple off of the tatin and practically inhales it. He chokes mildly at what Lance says.

"Speaking of sucking," Lance raises a suggestive eyebrow at him, smiling with his tongue between his teeth. 

"I'm so done with you." But there's a fond tone to his voice, so they both know that's a lie.

"So am I, Takashi. But, like, intercourse is a thing we could have tonight."

"You're barely legal."

"For fuck's sake, man. Just lemme lick in your butt." Lance flicks his tongue in just the way he knows Shiro hates. "You know, they call me the Tailor for a reason. My tongue is the thread and that ass is the needle."

"I actively did not know it was possible for my dick to become so soft. Wow."

"If you don't spread for me, then I gotta spread for you. One way or another, someone's ass is gonna get eaten tonight."

"Are we talking STI's?"

"Yuh, that shit turns me on. Really revs my engines, you know?"

"How about this; if you behave yourself until midnight, I'll consider."

"Do you honest to God believe that I'll behave myself?"

"Yeah, no, never-mind."

"In the car."

"No!"

"And I get to eat it like groceries."

"I didn't even say yes the first time!"

Lance bats his eyelashes at him, pouting. "Pretty please?"

"At my house, then," Shiro sighs out. "And since it's your birthday - sure."

Lance giggles, pumping a fist into the air and squealing, "Score!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yuh this could be a standalone but like,, read the rest anyway
> 
> *Smacks lips* I was a terrible writer y'all got low ass standards  
> Buy me a coffee? 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/aniayamurray


End file.
